


This is the Sixth Time You’ve Messed up my Name; Are You Doing It on Purpose?

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, coffe shop fic, dating eventually, hand holding, kissing eventually, some smut eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: This is a simple coffee fic where Castiel is a barista who meets a customer, named Dean, who tends to mess up his name. Castiel feels like this man is important to his life somehow but he hasn't quite figured out why yet.





	

I woke up to the ear-piercing sound of my alarm, punching it with great force to make that dastardly noise end. I sat up rubbing my over exhausted eyes, deciding I should get up soon before I’m late for work, again. Regrettably, I got up and went over to my closet to put on my horrific uniform. Sliding on dark black work pants with my, now thanks to Ox clean, crisp, white button up shirt. Finally pairing it off with my dark, green apron and black rimmed black glasses. I headed down the stairs, where I caught a whiff of, smiling yes, Gabriel’s famous at least to me, blue berry pancakes. Gabriel noticed his soon approaching form and smiled, “Heya kiddo, want to eat some of your bro’s famous breakfast before heading off to work?” I thought for a moment, I really doesn’t have time to spare but my stomach makes a noise in protest, that alone made up my mind.  
Walking into work I could already tell today was going to be long and stressful, if the sight of Melissa running around like she had seen a ghost wasn’t enough to be a telling sign. I bumped into a customer on my way to the counter and their coffee spilt all over my outfit, mumbling to myself, “yea today is going to be fantastic”. After that tiny fiasco at the begging of my shift, I finally could relax with only the huge brown coffee stain on his shirt as a reminder. Sighing, I just wish my shift would be over already, I had so many English papers to write when I got home, I had to finish my biology project, feed my guinea pig Crowley whom I’ve come to call “Assbutt” as of recently. My thoughts quickly vanished when noticing a hand waving in front of my face. Shaking my head, I opened my mouth to apologize for my behavior but I stopped. I couldn’t speak, I was speechless if we’re being honest here, who, no what stood in front of me was the most beautiful man, no that’s not right, the most beautiful human I’d ever seen. I could feel my face start to heat up at the mere look the man was giving me, then the man had the audacity to smirk at me, the bastard. Taking a deep breath, I finally spoke, “H-hello sir, what would you like to order today?” I tried to give the man a smile that shows im-not-intimidated-by-you-at-all, but by the look on the guy’s face, I’m failing. “Hey angel, hmm let’s see I’ll take the, you know what how about you tell me what you would recommend”, the stranger said adding a flash of a smile at the end of his sentence. This is, this is the day where I die, not only does this man have devilishly good looks but he called me angel of all things. Wait, he wanted to know what my opinion on what drink he should get. Just calm down Castiel it’ll be okay, it’s a just a normal customer nothing to be nervous about. But as I looked up and saw the glint of light inside that man’s emerald eyes I knew, I knew this wasn’t just another customer. This man was meant to mean something to me, I just didn’t know what yet. “You know, maybe working at a coffee shop isn’t the best job for you if you keep spacing out like that”, the man stated as if Castiel were stupid. My face started to heat up again, why was this man making me space out so much, I’m not normally like this. The man smiled, “Here I’ll make it easier on you and I’ll just order a, let’s see a pumpkin spice latte, that sound like a good choice?” I just shook my head yes, I can’t make conversation with this stranger and it was starting to piss me off. The man smiled while handing over a $10 bill, “Keep the change angel or should I call you”, he squints to read the name tag on my shirt, “Casteal, odd name, see you around angel.” And just like that the man took his coffee and headed out the door, not before throwing a wink my way. I feel like I can’t breathe, all these feelings for a guy I don’t even know and wait, did he say my name wrong? For some reason, that didn’t bother me as much as it usually did, today wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, I'm not sure when I'll be able to add chapters to it but for the moment please enjoy this one!


End file.
